As if it is tomorrow
by Misery Lotus
Summary: Tomorrow they will be third years. Tomorrow Usui will be at Miyabigaoka. Tomorrow will not come until after today. Today, they connect.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Kaichou wa Maid-sama.**

* * *

><p>It was not a sunny day. There were grey clouds in the sky that seemed on the verge of exploding with cold tears. The animals were restless; the birds nowhere to be seen, the ants moving everywhere. A storm was coming.<p>

Tomorrow, they will be third years.

Misaki finished her shift at Maid Latte; Satsuki had said she could take the day off and spend it with Usui, but Misaki insisted to work.

She didn't know how to act, if she were to be alone with Usui for a whole day.

What should she say? '_Have a good time there._' '_Don't forget me.' 'Good luck.'_ What could she say?

Usui was there as a customer today, just like the first time.

Misaki served him, just like the first time.

They left together, just like the first time.

Misaki's shift ended at the start of noon. She and Usui walked, hand in hand, having no idea where they were going.

Should she say something? What? What could be said? What was she supposed to feel? What?

"Um, Usui…" Usui looked at her. Misaki stopped walking. She wanted to say something, anything. Her voice was not producing any sound, her head blank. She had no idea.

She was surprised when Usui leaned in and kissed her, not caring they were in public. She didn't fight back; she wanted it.

Suddenly it started raining. Usui grabbed her hand and they ran to the nearest telephone booth. It was a small space, but at least dry.

Misaki looked past the blurry glass. Droplets of water could still be seen faintly on the glass. She could hear the _pita pita_ noise they were making, splattering on the concrete outside one after another. She could hear the whispers of the wind, feel it, even. She shivered.

"Are you cold?" she heard him speak. She turned, to face him, finding him surprisingly close.

She nodded.

He wrapped his arms around her, covering her with his warmth. Her hands grabbed on to his jacket, holding the material tightly as if she never wants to let go.

After a brief moment, he let go. They faced eachother.

"Ayuzawa, I…"

Misaki smiled. "I know."

He pulled her into his embrace again,

"I…I never want to let Ayuzawa go," his eyebrows were scrunched together, and he had that expression on his face, Misaki knew without looking, "I want to stay with Ayuzawa, I want to see Ayuzawa all the time, I want to be with Ayuzawa."

Misaki could feel her eyes watering. She blamed it on the air inside the telephone booth. "I know. Me too, Usui, me too."

"Tomorrow I will still see Ayuzawa, and the day after, and the day after that. I will see Ayuzawa every day, even if just for one minute."

Misaki smiled sadly. "What if just that isn't enough?"

"It's not enough for me either," Usui's grip on her tightened,' I want Ayuzawa with me, all the time…"

Misaki chuckled. "Baka, I want that too."

"Ayuzawa…"

The rain was getting louder and louder. The glass of the phone booth was being hit with rain all the time that it was impossible to make out anything outside apart from blurs of colours. They were in their own world, oblivious to the horrible weather outside, oblivious to it all, knowing only each other, each other's voice, each other's feelings, and each other's touch. It was only that. It was treasured. It was _theirs_.

Their kiss was filled with passion, filled with love, filled with longing, filled with sadness. One kiss after another, they could not stop. They longed for each other, to be with each other forever.

The round of kisses ended. Misaki opened her eyes and looked into Usui's emerald eyes, equally clouded with love. They kissed again, and again, and again.

"Ayuzawa, can I assault you?" Usui asked after a kiss.

"Wh-what are you saying, of…" Suddenly, the words of the girls when they were in Kyouto came back. _'I don't have the courage to do indecent things, so…' 'Eh? You mean unreasonably pushing him down and such?' 'But. You know. If you are going out with the person you really like. Won't you naturally feel that you want to be in that kind of relationship…?'_

_Isn't it normal to want to do those things with the person you like?_

"I, I…" Misaki looked down, but Usui could see that her ears were bright red.

Usui smiled a slight smile. "It's okay, I was just joking."

"N-no."

"Eh?"

"Usui, do you want to?" Misaki continued staring at the ground.

"Ayuzawa…"

"If you want to, then it's okay." Misaki's ears turned redder.

"A-Ayuzawa, I was-"

"Because I also want to!" Misaki snapped her head up, looking straight at Usui. "I…I also want to!"

Usui's eyes widened in surprise.

"It's only natural to want to do those things with the person you like…!" Misaki's whole face was red. "I…I…I also want Usui…" she looked down again.

It was silent for a brief moment. Misaki lifted her head and glanced at Usui shyly. "Usui…?"

Instantly she was drowned in a hug again. "U-Usui, I can't breathe…"

"Do you know how long I've been waiting for this moment?"

"Eh?"

"You just made me reach my limit, Ayuzawa." his grip loosened and she saw his face. Her eyes widened and her cheeks stained further, "I…want you more than anything, Ayuzawa." He enveloped her in a hug, so full of love, so full of passion, so full of want. She gasped quietly and a few tears escaped. Is this the impact he has on her?

He pulled away, only to kiss her, a kiss so full of passion she was drowning all over again, a kiss so pleasuring as if she can live forever just doing that. His taste mingled with hers, their lips danced with fire. A kiss so full of heat she felt every single cell in her body light up, and burn pleasantly. His hands roamed around her body, and her hands tangled themselves in his soft, golden locks. They broke apart with great effort, wanting to not stop, wanting to continue, wanting, wanting.

"Not…here…" Misaki panted.

Usui was in an equal state. His eyes were glazed, lips red, face red, hair messy. He nodded while panting, and grabbed Misaki's hand, dragging her outside the telephone booth although it was raining. They headed for the direction of his apartment, running, hands connected all the way.

When they arrived, Usui speedily opened the door and, not caring they were soaking wet, pressed her to a wall and started kissing her before the door fully closed.

Misaki felt more tears escape her eyes.

She felt needed.

* * *

><p><strong>OTL why am I doing this, I don't even have experience hugging people, let along kissing and other stuff.<strong>

**OTL I'm still young...**

**Still some chapters to go!**

**Had this idea in my head and wanted to write it no matter what.**


End file.
